The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to X-ray imaging systems. More specifically, the subject matter relates to systems and methods for determining X-ray exposure parameters.
X-ray imaging systems, for example, digital radiography (RAD) systems, mammography systems, computed tomography systems, and the like, generate images of an object by projecting an X-ray beam towards the object using an X-ray source and capturing the X-ray beam that has passed through the object using an X-ray detector. The exposure parameters (e.g., peak kilovoltage and milliampere second values) that define the X-ray beam generated by the X-ray source are often controlled either manually by an operator or by a computing device using, for example, automatic exposure control (AEC) methods. In some AEC methods, a computing device controls the exposure parameters based on information received from an ionization chamber coupled with the X-ray detector. In some other AEC methods, a computing device controls the exposure parameters based on a preliminary image captured by the X-ray detector using a low dose X-ray beam. The implementation of such AEC methods on current X-ray imaging systems (e.g., mobile RAD systems) is problematic as they either lack the ionization chamber or have X-ray detectors which cause long time delays by wirelessly transmitting the preliminary images to the computing device.
Thus there is a need for an enhanced system and method for determining X-ray exposure parameters.